1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination apparatus, and more particularly to a lamp device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional night light is usually connected electrically to an indoor socket, and is not suitable for outdoor use. On the other hand, for a night light installed with a light bulb, overheating and higher power consumption of the light bulb may occur.